The present invention relates generally to faceplates, e.g., for at least partially covering an electrically powered wall mounted device, and particularly, to a faceplate and light guiding system combination for illuminating the faceplate.
There currently exists faceplate devices for coupling with wall boxes or other attachment hardware secured within a wall defined by wallboard or other wall material.
It would be desirable to provide a guidelighting system for such faceplate devices that is configured to collect and distribute light along the surface of the faceplate itself from a light source provided within the wall mounted device.